fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Tree Arc
Great Tree Arc (大樹のアーク Taiju No Āku) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic. Description This a type of Lost Magic which allows the user to manipulate the properties of trees; however, its true strength lies in the properties within the earth, which can be easily controlled by the user. The user can mainly summon trees at his or her own will and produce trees for various purposes, mainly for battles. As such, they can manipulate any part of the tree however they want, mainly roots and branches. Even the leaves are controlled by the user. Any tree that the user creates can also have its form manipulated to suit the fighting techniques of the caster. These different sections of the tree can be very useful during offensive or defensive ranges in combat. Furthermore, this Magic also allows the caster to merge themselves with trees and hide inside it. A unique property regarding this Magic is that the caster is able to condense the power of the earth into the fruit of the created trees, doing such allows them to create fiery explosions, providing them an additional range of offensive attacks. The caster can attack explosively using parts of the trees or just the tree's fruits, manipulating them to inflict further damage. In relation to this, the caster is able to harness all of the power stored within the earth itself. When altering the power source of a great mass of land, such as an island, the user can even drain its Magic Power. This Magic is not without its own set of consequences. Overusing this immense Magic would eventually cause the caster's body to transform into a giant tree. Moves Azuma's Spells *'Bleve' (ブレビー''Burebī''): Azuma extends his hand, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This was first used against Pantherlily. It is possible that this move also leaves small little "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. "Brevi" is the Italian Plural Word for "Short", often used for indicate distances from one point to another one, hence the name. *'Burst Claw' (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō): After Azuma has extended one of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of the root and sideswipes the opponent with the root simultaneously. *'Chain Burst' (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent with five different limbs, he uses this move to release explosive fruit that create a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. It was used against Mirajane, but she managed to escape by flying away at the last moment. *'Linear Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, it was first used in a surprise attack on Wendy and later was presumably about to be used against Pantherlily before Azuma canceled it. Azuma aims his finger at an opponent and releases a thin shock wave in a straight line towards the target. A moment later, the entire length of the line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. (Unnamed) *'Mini Explosions': An as of yet unnamed attack, this is Azuma's form of hand-to-hand combat in which he creates small explosions near his person to repel his enemy's punches. It was used against Mirajane while she was in her Satan Soul form. (Unnamed) *'Tower Burst' (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, and summons an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity. The usage of it was enough to defeat Wendy, Charle, Mest, and even the airborne Pantherlily all at once. *'180'-'Second Time Bomb': Seen but not formally named, Azuma placed a 180-second time bomb at a location where he trapped Lisanna in a set of roots. It seemed to take the place of a seal, and had an actual timer that would only stop if he was defeated in battle first. It had an enormous blast. *'Inescapable Tree Bind': An unnamed "attack", Azuma summons several winding tree roots around an opponent that completely binds him/her. The only way for an opponent to escape from this is if Azuma was defeated. This was used along with a 180 second time bomb on Lisanna so that he could get Mirajane to properly fight him in her Satan Soul form. (Unnamed) *'Five-Point Ensnare': An unnamed attack, Azuma summons five long and thin roots out of the ground to ensnare his opponent at five different limbs (for Mirajane, it was her tail and each of her legs and arms). This is used as a precursor to his Chain Burst 'attack, which creates fast-moving explosions alongst the lengths of each of the roots that will eventually hit his opponent. Mirajane managed to break away from the roots, however. (Unnamed) *'Sideswiping Root: An unnamed attack, Azuma summons a long root towards his airborne opponent and sideswipes the opponent with it. He also produced an explosion along the root with his Burst Claw 'move. (Unnamed) *'Tree Shield: An unnamed defensive spell, Azuma crosses his arms and creates several layers of curved tree roots to shield himself from an airborne opponent's ranged attack. It was used against Mirajane. (Unnamed) *'Tree Merge': An unnamed move in which Azuma merges into a tree, allowing him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use Great Tree Arc freely while merged. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. (Unnamed) Beatriz's Spells *'Tree of Troubles '(トラブルの木, Toraburu no ki): One of her few named spells. She creates a large tree with long branches that, on her command extend and ensare the target. They were easily defeated by Nazam. *'Tree Clone (Unnamed) '(ツリーのクローン, tsurī no kurōn): She can create an exact copy of herself with trees and inside are roots instead of organs and chlorophyll instead of blood, much to Okina's dismay. See Also *Wood Magic *Plant Magic *Explosion Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use